


Home sweet, oh, nope Never mind

by elliot_the_wizard



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 1600s, Doctor Alec, English Explorers, F/M, Forbidden Love, Indonesia, M/M, Raphael and Magnus are bros, Valentine is a dick, as usual, doctor cat, raining englishmen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliot_the_wizard/pseuds/elliot_the_wizard
Summary: This is set in Indonesia in 1602. Magnus, Cat and Rafe are an inseparable group of friends. So, what happens when some British explorers come along? And perhaps a hot English doctor, with, let's say, blue eyes and black hair? What will happen to their quaint little village? Will the explorers steel it? Or will some of them steel something further? Perhaps a heart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea randomly, and I decided to write it down. I am not known for my English, some days it is debatable if I can speak it at all, so this will probably be terrible. Try and read it though, and tell me if it is okay. Super thank you if you do read it. Enjoy. :D

August 13th 1602, Indonesia

The weather in Indonesia this time of year was always hot and humid, though he was used to it, having lived there his whole life. There was a soft breeze, he could feel it against his caramel skin. The trees were swaying gently in the wind, the leaves making a quiet rustling sound. Magnus loved his home, and could not think of any place he would rather be. It was beautiful, and he was really happy here. Of course there was the whole problem of crushing on a few boys in his village, which was not strictly liked (or known) in his culture. Oh well, girls were plenty attractive, so nobody had to ever know, right?

"Magnus , come on" came an irritating voice from behind Magnus. He turned around to see his friend, Raphael, or as he was known, Rafe. Thought Rafe was marginally attractive, Magnus felt nothing towards him, and only really stuck with him because he had known him for ages. Rafe's parents had passed away when he was young , and Magnus' mum had taken him, making them almost brothers.

"Coming, coming" was his dry response. He started walking towards him, his stride long and slow.

"Must you permanently look like you're bored? It's very irritating." Complained Rafe, and exasperated look on his face.

"Darling, you know I'm fabulous, just admit it." He heard Rafe mumble something along the line of 'pretentious, stuck up, arrogant' follow by some thing that rhymed with 'glass mole'.

Together they ventured along the wide strip of sand, the white sand shimmering beneath their feet. The teal water brushed up against them, the foam white and bubbly. Right now, the water was mild, and caused no great shock at contact. They walked side by side in the direction of the village.

Finally they reached it, and Magnus and Rafe entered the small modest hut that they shared. It had been Magnus' (and kind of Rafe's) mum's home, that they had shared with her, until she passed away a few years ago. Magnus' father was a forbidden topic in their household, and always had been. He had no face, an unknown fear of both Magnus and his mum's for forever now, and was never mentioned. Anyhow, the outside of the hut was simple and modest, the same as all the other buildings in the village. Inside though, it was completely unique. There was no doubt what belonged to who. Rafe's belongings were always neutral colours, brown, black. Everything Magnus owned though, had at least a dash of colour in it, if not some vibrant shade of green or fuchsia. Magnus always went out of his way to make a statement. Every time he went anywhere, he was the centre of attention. All eyes are always on him, and he like nothing better.

One side was simple, the other strewn with coloured items. Magnus had a very colourful, flamboyant attitude, and showed this through his things.

"Come on Magnus, we need to do something,all you were doing was staring of into space and contemplating life, which in the end is not very beneficial."

"Don't be such a worry wort, I'll do something," he started to move things from the floor of the hut to his bed, which in the end did not do much. "See? I'm doing something" Rafe just rolled his eyes and walked through the door. Sighing, Magnus dumped the pile in of things he had been 'cleaning' and followed his friend. He understood that he could be a eccentric, but surely his fabulousness made up for that.

Outside, he could not see his friend, but caught sight of his other friend, Catarina, aka Cat.

"Cat!" Yelled Magnus, trying to get her attention. She turned around and waved at him, acknowledging that she had heard him. He jogged up to her and stopped a her side.

"Hello darling, how are you? It's been so long since I last saw you." Cat also rolled her eyes.

"I saw you just this morning" she complained, annoyed.

"True, but where's the fun in being so literal? Anyhow, care to join me on an adventure to the beach? It looks lovely today" retorted Magnus. Suspicious, Cat answered:

"I will, one one condition."

"And what would that be."

"Try and refrain from being so irritating."

"When am I ever irritating?" Asked a innocent but smirking Magnus. Catarina just rolled her eyes.

So they walked together towards the beach again. The wind had died down slightly, and the temperature had risen. The water caused permanent humidity, and the dense air clung to both of their tanned skin. The clear water coated their feet, cool and refreshing. They walked in a pleasant silence only achievable between close friends. Magnus' history with Cat went back far. They had known each other their whole life, as they had, along with everyone in their village, lived in the same area for years and years. They had grown up together, and had been friends forever. As to what they looked like, (AN needed it in here somewhere) Magnus had caramel skin and everything he did was graceful, from walking to sleeping and being annoying. His eyed were an odd, enticing goldish-green colour, and obviously had a beautiful diamond shape, slanted in a very sexy way. Catarina had dark skin, darker then most. She was an exotics beauty and had luscious dark hair and intelligent, warm eyes. You could tell just by looking at her that she was friendly and kind. She actually helped many medically, and was respected throughout the village for her 'magical medical abilities'. Magnus, Cat and Rafe were nearly always together, friends since birth. Speaking of Raphael, Rafe ended up seeing they strolling along the beach, and joined them.

"So" said Magnus, as a conversation starter. "I feel like we need to do this more often. Just enjoy each other company" he started, surprising his friends with his friendly statement. And then he continued, " and in return for my fabulous company, you could help clean my room" *insert sweet smile from Magnus here*. This earned yet another eye role . Back to the normal Magnus they were used to.

They walked a while longer, chatting and enjoying their surroundings. Magnus was staring of into the horizon when something caught his eye. There, where the water met the sky was a ship. He could see its billowing sails and dark wood. He stopped, startling his friends. They followed his line of sight, and both paled considerably. This could not be a coincidence, there was no reason for this foreign ship to be here, except one. Still not moving, he realised how his life was going to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

After catching sight of the ships, the trio ran back to the village to alert their people. They ran along the beach,kicking up sand behind them as they did I so. The heat at midday was sweltering, and this cause their quick trip back to be long and laborious. When they finally got back to the small group of huts, it was evident that someone else had caught sight of the intruding ships. There was a large crowd looking out at the horizon. Nearly everyone from their village was there. The adults stood at the front of the throng, the small children hid behind their parents, registering the tense atmosphere. Their parents shielded them, their eyes stuck on the incoming vessels. Everybody stood like this for quite some time. The one of the elders of the village walked in front the crowd and spoke:

"My people, my friends. Do not worry. What ever these foreigners are coming here to do, we will face it, together as a group. As a family." These word motivated them, Andy they stood together, glaring of into the horizon with newly refreshed bravery.

The ships were almost at the island now, and everyone could see them in much more detail. They really were humongous, thought Magnus as he stared up at them. And they were. Their sails we're bleach white, and flew behind the ship, making it look dangerous and daunting. The hull was made of dark, dark wood, contrasting with the pale sail.

Finally, the ship let their anchor down, around half a kilometre away from the shore, just deep enough that the ship didn't touch the bottom of the water floor. Small ships, six of them, dropped over the edge of the ship. Many men, all dressed in crisp navy uniforms climbed into the small boats, around six per. They started rowing towards the village. The people were starting to panic, the children cowering and crying,the adults wearing scared expressions on their faces.

The front boat had a sinister looking man at the front of it. Obviously he was the leader, as he was not helping with the paddling. Soon the small wooden boats reached the white sand, in he hulls making deep ruts in it.

The leader stepped heavily off the small boat, his large books making indents in the beach. He slowly walked toward the retreating crowd, resting suspense and fear. He stopped a fed meters in front of the villagers and started speeding.

"There is no reason to be scared. I am Captain Morgenstern, anc this is my crew. We are coming from England, in the west". This man, Captain Morgenstern, had pale skin and unnaturally pale hair. It was almost silver, and was brushed into a neat, tidy style. His eyes were dark and beady, small and dark. His whole appearance reeked cruel. You could tell from the fact that his crew was scared of him that maybe he was not the best leader. Obviously, he thought the villagers were lesser than him, and spoke slow as if they would not understand him. (AN they wouldn't be able to, would they? With the whole language gap and all? Oh well, pretend you didn't notice that). The man then turned around to face one of his crew. Said person looked a little green from the movement of the boat, and perhaps the captains gaze on him.

"Ragnor, why don't you help escort these lovely people back into their humble little homes."

This was returned with a quick nod from the green man, as Magnus decided to call him. Though, he did resemble a cabbage. Maybe the nickname would be updated at som point. Anyhow, cabbage man briskly walked towards them and started gesturing towards their huts, marking them retreat even further. Parents picked up their children and carried them into their homes, wanting them out of danger. Magnus stood there, refusing to be moved. He was proud and was not going to let cabbage man move him, or any of the meek crew. Cat, on the other hand had another idea. She, being the smart one realised that refusing to follow the orders would not get them anywhere, so she grabbed Magnus' sleeve and dragged him towards his home.

Once the trio were all in his colourful abode, they started brainstorming ideas.

"What are we going to do? We must do something" started Cat, desperate.

"What can we do? They have weapons. And their leader is scary looking." Replied Rafe, ever the pessimistic one.

"We have to do something. This is our home, we can't let them change that"

"Well then what do you suggest we do, women of all wonderful ideas" Rafe sarcastically replied.

During this quarrel, Magnus sat and debated idea quietly.

"What do you think we should do, Magnus?" Asked Cat, not giving up just yet.

"We don't yet know what they are planning to do. I think we should find out." Replied Magnus. Of course, Raphael had to argue with him.

"And how the hell do you suppose we do that?" He almost yelled, getting fed up with the situation.

"somebody needs to get onto that ship and look around." Said Magnus.

"Well, thank you for volunteering!" Replied Rafe. Magnus' eyes widened. Obviously he had. Or thought that far ahead.

So, here he was. Sneaking around behind the huts. How on earth am I supposed to get onto that ship? He thought. Steal a row-boat? It's the only way. He swallowed, and waited for a time when there was nobody looking. When the time came he sprinted out and climbed into the empty boat. He quickly started rowing out to the ship. Since he had been working all his life, he was strong and got there in no time. Luckily, the crew had left a rope ladder ha gong down the side of the dark wood,and Magnus crawled out of the ship and started climbing.

When he reached the top he dropped down and hid behind some barrels. How ding there his looked through a gap between two and observed his surroundings. There were a few crew members on the deck. Obviously the Captain had not brought them all onto the island with him. Smart he thought. Great. Looking around, he spotted an open door. That must lead to bellow deck. Slowly but surly he started crawling behind the cover of the supplies towards the door. When there was nobody looking, he slipped through it.

Magnus found himself in a corridor made of the same wood and the ship. He walked down until he came to a slightly open door. He peeked through the gap and,seeing nobody inside, he slipped inside. Turning around, he shut the door behind him with a soft click. Suddenly he heard a gasp behind him. He quickly spun himself around and gasped too. There siting at a desk was a black-haired, blue-eyed beauty. Well some of them have got to be hot I guess he thought. The man had crazy, silky black hair and huge, innocent, blue blue blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you? And what the heck are you doing here?" The man hissed.

"I am the magnificent Magnus Bane, and for what I am doing here, I am taking back my home"

The man look down, almost ashamed. He muttered something that Magnus could not hear.

"What was that?" Magnus asked, curious.

"I don't agree with this. My dad is second in command, that's the only reason I'm here. That and the fact that I'm a doctor." Said the man. Who was this handsome, kind man?

"So, I told you my magnificent name, what would yours be?" Asked Magnus, getting more and more curious.

"Its Alexander. But... call me Alec." Was his reply.

"So Alexander, you said-" He was cut off by a yell outside.

"There's an intruder on the ship! Everybody, look for him!" Magnus cursed, they must have found the boat.

He started towards the door when the blue-eyed wonder told him to stop. Terrified that he was going to keep him here and hand him over to the searching crew, he turned around. The man, Alec, stared at him with his huge worried blue eyes.

"If you go out there now, they'll find you. There a secret passage, but you will have to swim back" surprised, Magnus' eyes widened. Alec pointed towards a rug and Magnus pulled it, revealing a trapdoor. He opened it and hopped in, silently thanking the man with his eyes.

When he was back at his home, all he could think of was blue eyes. Blue, blue, blue, beautiful blue. And, unknown to him, there was a handsome man out in the sea thinking of golden green.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it, should I continue? Was it terrible? Okay? Please review, and be honest. Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
